Not Afraid
Not Afraid is a song originally by Eminem. It was sung by Rohan Haynes-Schofield in the fourth episode of the first season, You're Invited he sang it as his audition for the New Directions. Lyrics I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid To take a stand, to take a stand Everybody, everybody Come take my hand, come take my hand We'll walk this world together through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just lettin' you know that you're not alone Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em 'Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem When I say I'ma do something, I do it, I don't give a damn what you think I'm doin' this for me, so forget the world Feed it beans, it's gassed up if it thinks it's stopping me I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtedly And all those who look down on me, I'm tearing down your balcony No if, ands, or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he From "Infinite" down to that last "Relapse" album He's still livin' whether he's on salary, paid hourly Until he bows out or he clears his bowels out of him Whichever comes first, for better or worse He's married to the game, like a screw-you for Christmas His gift is a curse, forget the earth, he's got The urge to pull his parts from the dirt and forget the whole universe I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid To take a stand, to take a stand Everybody, everybody Come take my hand, come take my hand We'll walk this route together through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just lettin' you know that you're not alone Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road Okay, quit playin' with the scissors and stuff and cut the crap I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm for you to know it's a rap You said you was the king, you lied through your teeth For that screw your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD, was "eh" Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click clack, pow 'Cause I ain't playin' around, it's the game called circlin' I don't know how, I'm way too rough to back down But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out Thought I had it mapped out, but I guess I didn't This sodding black cloud still follows me around But it's time to exorcise these demons, these bloody losers are doing jumping-jacks now I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid To take a stand, to take a stand Everybody, everybody Come take my hand, come take my hand We'll walk this route together through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just lettin' you know that you're not alone Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road And I just can't keep living this way So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground I've had enough, now I'm so fed up Tryin' to put my life back together right now It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through And don't even realize what you did, believe me you I've been through the ringer, but take it through little to the middle finger I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers And drop dead, no more beef flingers No more drama, from now I wanna promise to focus only On handlin' my responsibilities as a father So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it 'Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club Or the corner club and lift the whole liquour counter up 'Cause I'm raisin' the bar, I shoot for the moon But I'm too busy gazin' at stars I feel amazin' And I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid To take a stand, to take a stand Everybody, everybody Come take my hand, come take my hand We'll walk this route together through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just lettin' you know that you're not alone Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By Rohan Haynes-Schofield Category:Glee: The New Generation, The Music: The Auditions Album